Justin Casas/History
Justin's Past When Justin was 16 years old, he never had any demon powers. He was just like every other ordinary human on Earth. However, he is considered an outcast amongst society. Everyone would push him away, isolate him, or otherwise beat him senseless until he cries for mercy. At a turn, it grew his hatred for mankind and all others who beat him into a bloody pulp, therefore he trusted no one. Then one night, after leaving 7-Eleven, he encountered a hooded man, who calls himself Osheris. He persuaded Justin that he can help him make all his trouble go away. Justin agreed with him, and shook his hand, and he was told to meet Osheris at midnight at Justin's backyard. Few hours later, Justin is at the backyard and he starts to wonder how can Osheris know where Justin lives. But before he turned back inside the house, he saw Osheris as he stabbed Justin with a scepter. As it turns out that Osheris is letter scrambled as Seshiro, the Demon Lord of the Third Realm; who feeds on anger and hate. Seshiro got too succumbed of Justin's anger and hate, he takes Justin's body as a vessel. Later on, Justin caused a rampage, who cannot control the power of Kuro Kasai. He killed his family and friends, as well as every other innocent people in his way. It scared Justin beyond his limit and shunned himself to society. Two years later living as a bum in the streets, he met Julie Suzuki and Alice Richardson, who therefore are not humans but are living in his world. Julie takes Justin as her responsibility to help him grow a new life. As Julie takes Justin to live with her in Japan, begins his new chapter in his life. Where It All Began Justin, living with Julie and Alice in Japan, have encountered three people they never met before. Justin was being hunted down because he was accused to be the "Destroyer of the Universe" from Darkus, a Arcanian from another dimension. Before he was about to be taken from Darkus, Julie's friends, Aisha and Yui Suzuhara - Ninjas who came from a long line of monster hunters - saved Justin from the spot and kept Darkus away from him. However hiding from Darkus was no easy matter, so Julie took Justin to a cafe she work at called Sky Hearts. There, he met Rex Ogalas, which he did not know until later on he is a cyborg and a former SAS Operative. Rex however is way too over his head on keeping Justin in secure protection so he tied him up on a chair and put him in the back, which everyone else finds it stupid. But that did not stop Darkus, he appeared behind Justin. But before he was about to take him away again, everyone showed up, expecting Darkus to return. Darkus explained that Justin was the "Destroyer of the Universe" because he controls the Chaos Dimension. But he was wrong, Justin explained he has demonic powers of the Demon Lord Seshiro. As Darkus see what he meant and was sadly proven wrong, a Chaos Collosus attacked the city. Everyone else but Justin were trying to stop it but they have a hard time taking it down. But as soon Rex sees Justin, he untied him and ask for his assistance. Justin helped the gang and successfully defeated the Collosus. After that battle, Rex took Justin and the gang to meet Jenny and discuss the whole situation. When Darkus told everyone that the universe hangs in the balance, they all made a decision that they will stop the Chaos Dimension altogether. In honor of the cafe name from where they all met, they called themselves Sky Hearts and in later years are known as the Big 8. Infinity XD Storyline Justin was revived in Gensokyo along with Seshiro after the Chaos War. He wondered how his body and soul end up from a different dimension. They came across new people and made new friends and enemies until Justin and Seshiro returned to their home dimension. 10 years later, Justin and Seshiro were warned about the dangers upon their future that will happen 4 years later by the evildoer called Lero. But before they took action, Justin was kidnapped by those who dwell in the Chaos Dimension and left Seshiro in charge of things. 4 years later, Justin returned as Annihilator who once worked for the Chaos Dimension until they realized that the agreement between Chaos and Lero does not fit their standards and later on betrayed Lero in the process. But after that, the Chaos Dimension was later destroyed, but Justin was left as the only one who can return it. He also met Riot in world called Erinn, where Justin accidentally end up being before the Chaos War. He brought Riot to Justin's home world, and discussed that Justin needs the utmost help, to save everyone. Category:Character Category:History Category:Profile